Disapparing, Reapering Love
by Rupali-m
Summary: Where are we? Who is this girl? Is there something im forgetting? Is there someone whos waiting for me? The inu gnag are in the present era and remember nothing of thier past, families, and such. Wll kirara be the only key which cna help them and whos the
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Inuyasha or the anyone form the sereies, any charector mentioned here who are not in the show belong to me

**Disappearing, Repapering Love**

**Chapter 1**

Quotes used in main picture:

'Why is it when I'm surrounded by people that all vanish'

'It seems like there's nothing anymore, everything is slowly disappearing'

'I look into my mirror and I see my face with sadness… Is there something I'm forgetting…? Is there some one waiting for me?'

To see the picture to this fic copy and paste the following link:

http/i19. alt"Image hosted by Where am I?" Some one thought. It seemed to be a male. "Inuyasha…?" A female voice called. "Huh?" The man said in return. He rose up from a bed in the hospital. He had long silver hair with a hat covering his head. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked looking at three people in front of him. One was the female who called out earlier with dark brown hair tied in a bun; she was also wearing read eye shadow. "Sango…" Inuyasha said. Then here was a man with a small pony tail, he also had something covering his hands with beads, but he was wearing normal clothes like any human in the present. "Miroku…" Inuyasha then said. Then he saw a little kid. He was eating a lollypop but had some sort of a tail coming from his back. "Shh- Shippo…" Inuyasha said. "I know all your names but who are you…?" Inuyasha said. Then a man came in who was the doctor. "Well it seems my suspicion was correct. You all seem to have amnesia," The doctor said then continued, "You all were found on the ground and it seemed like a drunk driver crashed into you." "Is she here?" A voice said outside the door. It was a lady with short hair and looked married. "Huh?" The women said coming into the room. "You all seem so familiar… Sorry for coming in like that they said they might have found my daughter and she could be here," The women then said. "I remember you," said Inuyasha putting his hands on his hand like he was in pain of some sort. "So I was right. Mrs. Higurashi your daughter has something to do with this young man. When he was unconscious he kept on calling her name," The doctor said as the all listened. "Kagome… I know her… and then I remember another person… Kikyou…" Inuyasha said. "Well what ever it might be you must rest and not be to tense. You all will be sent to an apartment which has been paid for 3 months by the man who smashed into you as an apology. You will be discharged in two days. Until then you all must stay here," said the doctor.

They all sighed with a relief that they had a place to stay for a while. They all had now been dispatched from the hospital. They entered their temporary home. It was quite nice, plus it seemed the man was so generous he bought them furniture and everything until they saw a note and read it:

_This is actually my house and my wife, kids, and I are_

_Going on a trip for three months so we are letting you_

_Stay at our house till we come back x D _

_Mr. Griffin _

No wonder he let us stay here. They all thought, but the knew it was better then nothing. They the set everything up which room would be who's and such. But none of them could keep them selves of the matter why they were here and about their past. "Hey! Hey! I know lets go to the amusement park," Shippo said pointing to a theme park in the news paper. They all decided that it would be a good way to keep them selves busy for a while and maybe remember something about their past. They all got ready to leave. Sango wore an orange full sleeve shirt showing her belly, plus of white pants and an off white cap. Miroku work a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Inuyasha for some reason got over dressed and wore black dress pants with a greenish coat. Shippo just dressed up in cute little kid clothes for the winter. Kirara just cleaned her fur. She was their cat with two tails who was with them when the car struck so the doctor figured they owned her.

When they arrived at the theme park it was big and fabulous. It sort of looked like Inuyasha was the father of Sango and was watching to make sure Miroku wasn't going to do anything wrong with his daughter because of the way the dressed. Inuyasha was getting ticked off at the fact they thought he looked old and was a father. For some reason he didn't like itShippo was so happy saying, "Come here! No! Come here! Hurry up." He was really enjoying it. For some reason they felt like this was the first time in ages that they had done something fun. While walking he accidentally bumped into a girl. She looked about 15 years old. She had long black hair. "Um... sorry sir," she said turning. "Its okay," said Inuyasha facing her. They stared at each other like they knew them for along time. "Kagome hurry up!" yelled a girl. "Okay Yuka!" said the girl who happened to be Kagome. Then she ran off. Inuyasha just stayed there until Miroku said, "Hey pops coming!" "I'm not your fucking dad!" Replied Inuyasha now back to his regular self.

While Kagome was on a ride with her friends, Hobo, I mean Hojo, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. She couldn't stop thinking about the man she had met. He seemed so familiar. It seemed like they've known each other for ever. Then all of a sudden she got a flash back of women who looked like her but in priestess Clothes. Then all of a sudden she got a flash back of her self wearing some sort of red clothing shooting an arrow. Then she got a flash back of a monk and some sort of ninja which for some reason Kagome thought was a demon slayer but didn't know why she thought that, saw him being a pervert and then getting slapped and Kagome giggled a bit.

After a long night of fun and laughter Inuyasha guys started to go home. Since they didn't have a car they traveled by sky train. But did Inuyasha know that he would meet Kagome there too? Sango was worried about Inuyasha because he seemed a little tensed. "Inuyasha you being my so called 'father'," Sango said before she was interrupted. "Will you shut up with that crap," Inuyasha said. For some reason Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara knew he would throw a temper tantrum. They also knew usually when some one said a word he would fall straight to the ground. This made them think more about their past. They all wondered at the same time. I Will we ever figure out about our pasts/I The Sky train made a stop and many people left and more entered. The gang was going to wait for the next stop so they had a shorter walk home. As the people entered Inuyasha noticed the same girl form before. Inuyasha got up and yelled, "Kagome." She looked his way and walked over to him. It seemed her friends weren't with her. "You called me?" Kagome said. They all stared at her. They had seen her from before. Then Kagome had another flash back. She didn't know how but they had all known each other from long before some how.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Inuyasha or the anyone form the sereies, any charector mentioned here who are not in the show belong to me

**Chapter 2**

She then held her head as she fell on her knees to the floor. "Are you okay?" Sango said bending down to her. Then all of a sudden Kagome fell unconscious. "Oh no, what do we do? Ah!" Shippo yelled. "Shut up!" Inuyasha said hitting Shippo in the head. At the next stop the gang took Kagome to the nearest hospital. "Why is it that, I know her? She seems so close to me," Inuyasha said under his breath. He knew they were more then just friends. They entered the doors and went straight to the emergency section. They told the nurse everything that happened and she took Kagome and put her on a stretcher. She said that only one of them was allowed and fro some reason everyone thought that Inuyasha should be the one with her.

They took her into a room, while every one but Inuyasha sat in the waiting room. The doctor entered the room and asked Inuyasha to tell him every thing that happened while he did some tests on Kagome. 'Kagome hmm… I wonder is she the same Kagome that the lady had said when I was in the hospital.' Inuyasha thought. Then the doctor said, "I will be sending some one in to handle her, and don't worry she's not in any critical condition," said the doctor putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with a smile and the left. "Why does it feel like this is just one of the many times some thing like this has happened?" Inuyasha said in a low voice to Kagome.

After about 2 minutes an old lady came in. "Took you a while old hag," Inuyasha said. It seemed to him that this was so normal, he knew this lady. "Ai, ye a hanyou?" the old lady asked. "I'm not going to ask why you're asking me this, but yes," Inuyasha replied. "I be Keade," she said while putting a cold clothe on Kagome's Head. It was still dripping with water making it look like Kagome was sweating like hell, but really wasn't.

In the waiting room Miroku and Sango were really tensed up. Miroku was seeing visions of who he thought to be father being sucked into some sort of black hole. He couldn't get his head to think of something else. Sango was seeing who she thought to be brother killing her, who she thought to be, father. The he started crying and she saw him die right in front of her eyes.

(An: it's a bit hard for me to right sad stuff when I'm listening to cheery music, one of my favorite songs, so if something here seems a bit to cheery then it should be for the moment don't blame me lol)

Sango couldn't take it anymore so she left to go to the washroom to wash up. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked getting up form his chair as he saw Sango head down the hall. "Just going to freshen up a bit," Sango said turning around to look at him and then went back to heading to the washroom. "Ok," Miroku replied as he saw her disappear down the hall. Then Miroku felt a feminine hand touch his shoulder and saw a nurse. "Um, excuse me but we found this cat outside drenched in the rain, which just started to pour a little while ago, and we thought it was looking for its owner who could be in the hospital. So were asking people if it's their cat so, would you happen to have a cat with two tails?" The nurse said talking a breath, from repeating that for probably the 5th time. "Two tails you say, yes I do have a cat, or at least know a person, with a cat with two tails," Miroku said. "Well then can you please come with me to the animal side of the hospital," the nurse said waving her hands down the opposite hall of which Sango left. "Sure, but could you do me a favor first?" Miroku asked very kindly. "Why yes," the nurse replied. "I have a friend here in the hospital and well I and my companion were waiting here, and she left to the ladies washroom. Would you be able to go in there and ask for a Sango and tell her where I went?" Miroku asked. "Why yes," the nurse said leaving for the women restroom, after telling Miroku the directions to find the cat.

Miroku didn't run down the halls, he just fast walked. He was very worried about everything that was happening and how they forgot Kirara outside. They must have been caught up in the moment to save that girl, he thought to himself. When he got to the door he looked through the window and saw Kirara. She was lying on the bed coated with white blankets, trying to peep out from behind until the all fell over. She could be seen all curled up looking curiously. The room seemed to be dark, but yet not to dark. Miroku knocked on the door before some one opened the door. "Hello Sir, would this cat belong to you by any chance?" Doctor said bowing. "Hello, yes it would be," Miroku said also bowing. The doctor went over to the cat and brought it to Miroku.

This cat is a bit strange having two tails, but I guess this is just one the many mysteries of life which may remain unsolved," the doctor said putting the cat into Miroku's care. "Yes, it is strange but for some reason I don't think Kirara is any normal cat, for some reason it seems she holds the solution to figuring out our past," Miroku said. "Your past? Oh you must be the people who were found at the car accident, and lost your memory. Just to inform you, plus your friends are one of the top two things being talked about in the hospital!" the doctor said. "Two? Does that mean another thing occurred here," Miroku asked curiously. 'I wonder if this might have any clue, for some reason it seems this is not the first time I have thought such things as well, hmm… there is so much to find out yet so little time,' Miroku thought then snapping out of thought when the doctor started to talk. "Well, it's about this girl with long raven black hair who usually wears a green school uniform," The doctor said trying to remember anything else. As Miroku had a flash back of what the girl might of, or he thought, did look like. She was coming; her hair and the suns highlights made her hair look a bit blue. Then the doctor continued, "They say she was found near your accident site and that she's a bit wacko, like was saying something about the feudal era…" As the doctor said that Miroku's heart practically skipped about hearing about the feudal era, then he came back to reality as the doctor continued. "It seems they gave her some pills and she forgot everything about the strange things she said she wasn't suppose to be here, she thought that this wasn't right she was supposed o be somewhere and all she could remember was feudal era, that was the word that kept coming to her and something else she kept repeating Inuyasha, she said she remembered that name but forgot who's. Her mother also recognized it but said she forgot who that name belonged to. 'She knows Inuyasha, wait Kagome Higurashi could be the same Kagome that we have, wait she is that flash back I had she looked identical, no was that girl,' Miroku thought. Miroku thanked the doctor for getting Kirara out of the rain and was grateful for the Information and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, will or have in any chapters you've read or will read. I do not own any characters used in this story which belong to the series nor will I ever, any characters like Doctors or nurses I do own how ever **

**Chapter 3**

"One second aren't you afraid that I'm half demon, which I don't know how but some how am, but doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked Keade. "Well, I am a priestess. I've been working here for just a day or two. A women, name Mrs. Higurashi, found me near her shrine," Keade. (Remember the sacred tree is near the village that Keade lives in and so it's only logical for her to be found there, opps to much info MAYBE, maybe not lol) "Yet, does that not mean you must purify me?" Inuyasha asked still looking at the girl, feeling as if something was to happen to her he would lose a part of himself. "Inuyasha! That girl, she's the answer to out problems," Miroku said running in, breathing heavily showing that he was running pretty hard. He had already given Kirara to Sango who was in the waiting room and told her to wait there while he told Inuyasha something.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, a little startled by his sudden entrance. "Well the doctor that I just met, tell you how later, said that she was found near our accident and was saying something about feudal era…" As he said that both Keade and Inuyasha felted something. (You know how it shows their pulse outside like fading ghost lol if u don't get it think of it as something you imagine I don't really care lol)

"F…feudal era?" Inuyasha said as if that were his home. "That's all I know beside the fact that, when they found this girl unconscious she was chanting your name," Miroku said. "Well ye will have to wait till she is awake to go any further into this," Keade said, "Will all ye wait in the waiting room as I check her up." "Ok," Inuyasha and Miroku said together. They left the room and went to the waiting room.

Sango was sitting in a seat half asleep with Shippo and Kirara in her arms resting with their eyes open. "So Shippo how was your time in the kids play center," Miroku asked cheerfully, so the little kitsune wouldn't have to be worried. "It was boring, because I couldn't get my head off that girl you guys brought here. She seems almost like my mom," Shippo said. That was true Shippo was neither of their children so how was he with them, they did seem to know him, so it could be true that almost any one could be him mom.

"Well don't worry they say she's okay and that she could wake up in a few hours. Oh look at the time, Shippo it's 11:30pm why don't you get some sleep," Miroku said smiling in a very kind way, which made Sango realize that this little crush she had got on him was even here before they lost their memories. Sango asked a nurse if the little kids could sleep somewhere and then the nurse brought some pillows and blankets and laid them on a sofa put Shippo to sleep with a bed time story and Kirara just feel asleep purring.

"Well Miroku could you tell me what you told Inuyasha," Sango said in a serious yet sleepy type of voice. Miroku went over to her and sat beside her with his arm around her shoulder. She blushed a bit but realized that this wasn't the time for this. "Well I believe that the girl we saved, Kagome Higurashi, has the key to our past, as well as Kirara. She has two tails and for some reason it feels like she's trying to tell us something," Miroku said now also serious. "Excuse me, but just to tell you that you are only permitted to stay here in the waiting room for a few more minutes since visiting hours were over a long time ago," a nurse said coming in, "But don't worry there is another room in which you cant wait until we found out about the girls family and they some-" And then she left.

"Do you think that this is the same Kagome that women was talking about when we were in the hospital?" Inuyasha said. "I think so as well, cause like I said she was found near the area they found us so they must have found her around the same time as us and permitted her in this hospital," Miroku replied.

Please review! I have like up to chapter 6 done and ready to be posted you just have to review and they'll be posted tomorrow (chapter 4 will be and if I get one review for that then ch 5 the next days so on, some might be 2 days after so I get enough time to write more chapters :P)


End file.
